Look At Me Now
by Proclaimed Penguin Princess
Summary: After so many years almost everyone has given up on Sasuke and stopped looking for him. But then he appears at the gates of the village and wants to be apart of it again. What will happen? What will people think? Full Summary inside, please read. THANKS!
1. Surprize!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, only the plot.

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

~inner thoughts~

Enjoy!!!

* * *

It's was already night and Sasuke was running as fast as he could so he'd get to the village sooner. Once he arrived at the front gate, he was stopped by the guards.

"State your name and your business in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." One said as he stepped closer with a kunai in hand ready to fight, if needed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, here to see the Hokage."

Their eyes turns wide with shock and they look at eachother in confusion.

"You have a lot of guts to come here."

Sasuke smirked because he know that voice.

"Hn, dobe."

The guards turned to see who it was and then bowed in respect.

"Hokage-sama."

There he stood, robs and all, the Hokage: Naruto, his ex-teammate, staring at Sasuke with a blank and emotionless face. Everyone around hearing the Hokage then turned to face Sasuke, eyes huge, staring in awe.

"What are you doing here after all these years, teme?"Sasuke stayed silent.

"GUARDS!"

Said people stood straight up, frozen and waiting for orders.

"Please take this man to my office."

"Hai."

"Good, see you there teme." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"so why are you here? Let alone why this late." Naruto at his desk, rubbing his temples trying to get his headache to go away and Sasuke just stood in front of him.

"I want back in the village." was said with no emotion.

"No really? I thought you wanted my hand in marriage. IT'S A GIVEN YOU WANT BACK BUT MY QUESTION IS WHY!!" Naruto shouted with rage, and jumped out of his seat but quickly calmed down, then sighed and sat again. While Sasuke raised a singal eyebrow in amusement.

"To take back what's mine."

Our favorite pink-haired medic, Sakura, was jumping to tree branch to tree branch on her way back from S class mission, hurrying to tell the Hokage her report so she can go home and sleep in her wonderful bed after a nice long shower.

Finally at the gaint gates she dashed to the tower, hey the quicker the better right? Once up to her ex-teammates office, she knocked on the door and waited for a responce.

"Well guess-" a knock at the door intrupted Naruto from giving his responce. And then he knew who it was from the chakra that just now noticed, then he paled. Looking from the door to Sasuke, his blue eyes looked in fear.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question of Naruto's strange behavior and was about to ask what was wrong when the door slowly open. Then, of course, he turned to see who it was and his eyes turned wide.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	2. Welcome Back! NOT!

Hello! I'm so happy that people like my fanfic and if people would like, I'm always up for ideas so please if you like, have something to say, or don't like it please tell me okay?

Also I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'[ /moving on...\

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

inner thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:"Well guess-" a knock at the door intrupted Naruto from giving his responce. And then he knew who it was from the chakra that just now noticed, then he paled. Looking from the door to Sasuke, his blue eyes looked in fear.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question of Naruto's strange behavior and was about to ask what was wrong when the door slowly open. Then, of course, he turned to see who it was and his eyes turned wide.

After knocking Sakura was getting annoyed because she was given no answer and she knew someone was in there because she could hear a voice, from the inside, right before she knocked so being as tired as she was, she didn't want to wait any longer and just pushed the door open, slowly so she doesn't cause too much of a disturbence.

There stood Sakura Haruno in all her glory, standing proud with a look that would chill you to the bone. Scanning the office, her gaze landed none other then Sasuke fucking Uchiha. The person who she would love to pop in the mouth and break his jar with her monsterous streathe. After deep forest green meet onyx for a she glared and turned away, then walked up to the desk to give her finally report.

* * *

"The mission was completed with no problems sir."

`She only calls me *sir* when she's pissed' The thought ran through Naruto's mind fearfully.

With that she turned, walked out but not before slamming the door, knocking over and shattering his picture of team seven from the old times.

"COME ON!! That was the third one this week!"

Sakura able to hear this a mile away creaked at small, devilish smirk. Still walking calmly down the hall, wanting a nice and loving shower.

$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

Back at the office Sasuke gave a small but clear chuckle and turned back to Naruto.

Naruto, who was angry and still waiting for his headache to go away but was sadly only getting worse, slowly slid into his comfory chair. Sighed heavily and looked back at Sasuke.

"She doesn't seem too joyful." was said with a smirk on his pale face, as he gazed back at the door with his onyx eyes of what is Sasuke.

"No shit, teme." Naruto grumbled.

With another sigh Naruto opened a door in his desk and pulled out a set of keys.

"Here teme, go to your house and be here tomrrow at 11:30 sharp." and throw him the keys, "I can't deal with this right now, it's too late, fuck!"

Sasuke caught the keys with ease and turned to leave.

"Things aren't the same, Sasuke, don't think they are."

sasuke stopped and grunted a low *Hn*. After walked to the door and opened it but stopped, then said:

"Does this mean I'm back in the village?"

"Fuck no, but I'm just too fuckin tired to think right now."

"Hn, when do you ever think?" was said without thinking.

"You know what fucker? Shut the fuck up and get out of my office before I have to make you!"

But it was too late the door was already closed and Sasuke was walking out to his house.

Naruto fall back into the chair with his head pounding.`Fuck tomrrow's gonna be a BITCH'then, he looked at the picture on the floor, breaken into pieces and thought`Sakura why?' with that he shut his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

`Who the fuck he think he is coming back like this' Sakura thought as she was getting ready for bed. After a hot shower, helping her aching muscles. Finally slipping on a shirt two times too big and nothing else, slipped into her wonderful bed. Closed her eyes and wandered off into a land of dreams./the dreams will come next time\

Walking into the dusty old main household of his clan. Sasuke remembered the old times when he was happy with his family, his heart ached with sorrow of them being gone. He walked to the couch and sat down thing, Pondering about Sakura's odd behavior and actions. Finally becoming flustered because he couldn't find an answer, he layed back with an arm tucked under his head. He slipped into deep sleep, dreaming about cherry blossoms and some other things./;P\

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(finally)

Next chapter will be about tomrrow.

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

And Sorry for the shortness, I'll try to do better!

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	3. The Fuck?

Hello! I'm so happy that people like my fanfic and if people would like, I'm always up for ideas so please if you like, have something to say, or don't like it please tell me okay?  
Also I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'/moving on...\

**WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON!!!!!!**

thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

inner thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:Naruto fall back into the chair with his head tomrrow's gonna be a BITCH'then, he looked at the picture on the floor, breaken into pieces and thoughtSakura why?' with that he shut his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Who the fuck he think he is coming back like this' Sakura thought as she was getting ready for bed. After a hot shower, helping her aching muscles. Finally slipping on a shirt two times too big and nothing else, slipped into her wonderful bed. Closed her eyes and wandered off into a land of dreams.

Walking into the dusty old main household of his clan. Sasuke remembered the old times when he was happy with his family, his heart ached with sorrow of them being gone. He walked to the couch and sat down thing, Pondering about Sakura's odd behavior and actions. Finally becoming flustered because he couldn't find an answer, he layed back with an arm tucked under his head. He slipped into deep sleep, dreaming about cherry blossoms and some other things.

* * *

/Sakura's Dream!\

Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, as he thrusted continuously into her, causing her hips to buck under his touch. He leaned forward, his lips sucking on her porcelain skin as she whimpered. She could feel the delicious friction of his member being driven into her tight slick passage. Her legs began to shudder when his thumb lazily brushed her nub, hidden beneath her feminine folds.

"Cum for me Sakura," came a low husky voice.

But only a moan escaped her lips as he hit a spot, buried deep within her.

"Cum Sakura," he repeated himself. "Scream my name."

She continued to moan helplessly as he tugged at her clit.

"Scream my name," he growled.

And she did as her back arched in immense pleasure.

"SASUKE!!!"

/End.\

Sakura shot up from her pillow, panting heavily in a cold sweat. Turning to look at her bedside table, the clock said three a.m. with blazing red numbers. She fell back onto her bed, thinking about her dream. WHY THE HELL DID I DREAM THAT NIGHTMARE!!' but deep down, under all her anger, she was scared. 'Why? What does this mean?'

After thinking about it for so long, she gave a huge sigh and closed her eyes. Hoping to get back to sleep so she could awake for her shift at the hospital.

/Sasuke's Dream!!\

Where the hell am I?' was running through Sasuke's head as he was standing in a room of complete darkness.

"Foolish little brother."Alarmed, Sasuke looked everywhere for which the voice came from.

"Come and get me little brother." This repeated every direction Sasuke ran but the black seemed endless.

"ITACHI COME OUT, YOU BASTARD!!!"

Then a laugh, a cruel laugh. One the that could only come from someone insane, then he stepped out of the shadows.

"Your too late, little brother, I have already claimed your wonderful chrry blossom." Just then he stepped to is right and there was Sakura, in her very own Akatsuki cloak.

Sasuke's eyes turned wide with horror and shock.

Sakura stared at him with cold eyes and turned to Itachi. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him then buried her face in his chest. After of what seemed like hours, she turned head and glared at Sasuke, the glare felt like a kunai was being shoved down his throat.

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke screamed with his deep voice cracking.

She laughed the same sickening laugh and then she put on a smug smirk.

"What am I doing? I'm where I belong, with the love of my life, Itachi." She turned her head turned back to the man in her arms and gave him a light kiss on the cheeck, then Itachi hooked an arm around her small waiste.

"How could you love that, that, THAT THING?!?!?!?!" Sasuke studdered, How could she do this, she is to always love me and only me!' this though like many others ran through Sasuke's head.

"Like I said, little brother, you're too late." With that they both disappeared.

"NO SAKURA, PLEASE COME BACK!!"

/End.\

Sasuke's eyes opened with lightening speed as a gasp was heard from his lips. WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! WHY THE HELL DID I DREAM THAT?!?!?!'

He, he, that was me.

Who the fuck are you?'

Your inner mind

MY WHAT?!?!'

FUCK, STOP YELLING!! Now your inner fucking mind and the reason "WHY" you had that dream was me because deep down, you love the lovely cherry blossom.

NO I DON'T!!'

, but why is it you always use to think about her in Sound and on your trips trying to find Itachi, huh?

Sasuke was silent and couldn't find a good enough answer.

There you go, now I did this dream to show that she won't there waiting for ya forever. That's why she was acting so strange in the dope's office yesterday, have to claim her and make her our's before it's too late.

What do you mean "our's"?'

Well fuck, I'm apart of you so that's what I mean by "our's", I want just as back as you do.

Who said I wanted her in the first place?'

YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!! We just went through this and you called Sakura annoying? FUCK! I'll talk to you tomrrow, you are SO DAMN ANNOYING!!

Hn, whatever.'

With that Sasuke closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Now even slightly ready of what was going to become of tomrrow.

* * *

THIRD CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(finally)

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	4. I Am Not A Morning Person So Fuck Off!

Hello! I'm so happy that people like my fanfic and if people would like, I'm always up for ideas so please if you like, have something to say, or don't like it please tell me okay?

Also I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'[ /moving on...\

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

~inner thoughts~

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:With that Sasuke closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Now even slightly ready of what was going to become of tomrrow.

* * *

Cracking his eyes open, Naruto yawned and looked around his office. Seeing the stacks and stacks of paperwork, that was due yesterday, /and the day before.\ the broken picture in the trash, and the muddy fuckin footprints from Sasuke's dirtyass shoes. With everything in his office alone, Naruto wanted to scearm. `You know what? I need a break, I'm hungery, teme can go fuck himself.'

Getting up from his wonderful chair, he fixed his robes and his hat thingy. /doesn't know what it's called.\ Walked outside the door and went to the front desk.

"Good morning Hinata." He said this with his trademark goofy grin.

"G-Good morning, Nar-Hokage-sama." She studdered out and turned a little pink.

"Please call me Naruto, Hinata. That stupid title makes me feel old." was said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun." she said this as she turned her head downward to look at her feet.

"It's okay, hey wanna go get some ramen with me?" I said this for one: I'm hungery, two: to cheer her up, and three: I like Hinata, she great to make her laugh, I love her smile.

"S-Sure, Naruto but don't you have paperwork to do?" She said in a worried tone.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown and tried to think of a way out it. Then you could nearly see the light bolb on top of head become as bright as the sun.

"I know Hinata but," he leened over the desk and put his lips close to her ear,(I want to spend time with you.) She shivered and turned beet red.

"O-O-Okay N-Naruto-kun." that was said in a /VERY\ quiet voice.

Naruto straighten himself and took a step back from the desk.

"Alright I'll see ya in a second cuz I have to go to my office, I forget to grab my wallet." He smiled sleepishly and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"O-Okay." She gave a small smile and waited as he went to his office.

Walking back, Naruto was thinking `WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!?!?!?!'his cheeks burned and tried to think of a reason but the answer stayed unknown. Opening the door of his office, Naruto quickly looked for his wallet.

Finally finding it after destoring the place, Naruto ran to the front desk and stopped to catch his breathe, leening against the wall he explained.

"Sorry,-pant-I took so-pant-long. I-pant-couldn't find the-pant-fucker." Hinata just giggled and waited until he was okay.

With a long sigh, he stood and was now ready to go.

"Ready?"

"H-Hai."

They went on down the stairs to the main path of the village to go and get some Lunch/Breakfast./Lunch for Hinata and Breakfast for Naruto.\

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hearing her alarm clock, Sakura used her inhuman powers and smashed the annoying beeping so it would be silent.

After sleeping in for about ten minutes, she shot up in her bed and hurried to get ready for work, hoping to not be late.`Fuck! I am so ganna be late!!' this kept going through her head as she finally got dressed in her nurses outfit and ran out the door.

/I know this isn't much about Sakura but I will tell you more next chapter.\

Tap Tap Tap...

groan...

Tap Tap Tap

Shoe thrown at the window.

Snore....

Window opens and three figures come through.

Sasuke turns his head to the window.

"What do you want?" came out as a groan when Sasuke saw the ANBU broke into his bedroom.

"Get up Uchiha, Hokage-sama needs to see you." it was an order, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't take orders.

"Hn, no." a snicker was heard after that was said.

"Fine I'll tell Hokage-sama that you said that."

"Whatever Lee, go away." After Sasuke gave him the bird and when back to sleep.

Just as he was sliped into la la land he heard something that surprized him, you could barely hear but he did.

"Jeez, I wonder what Sakura seen in you."

Then they disappear, from back the way they came.

* * *

FOURTH CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Goal: 25 reviews!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	5. Oh My God!

Hello! I'm so happy that people like my fanfic and if people would like, I'm always up for ideas so please if you like, have something to say, or don't like it please tell me okay?

Also I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'[ /moving on...\

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

~inner thoughts~

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: "Jeez, I wonder what Sakura seen in you."

Then they disappear, from back the way they came.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the wall thinking of that little comment Rock Lee made towards him. He most likely thought he didn't hear but Bushy Brows was sorely wrong and he might just have to pay for it too.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

Hastily walking into the hospital, Sakura panted lightly from her run to her desired place.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Our pink-haired beauty cringed by the hung over voice of Tsunade, as Sakura slowly and quietly tip-toed to the door of her office in the hospital.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked with little confedence.

"Why are you so late?" Sakura looked at the clock with the corner of her eye and it turns out she was just thirdy seconds /yes SECONDS\ late. /fucked up, huh?\ Sakura felt rage boil inside her at a fast rate.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M NOT LATE!!" Sakura screamed at her good friend/teacher as her angry got the better of her.

"STOP FUCKIN YELLING, MY HEAD IS POUNDING!" Tsunade shreiked with anger as she jumped out of her chair that she was sitting in. "Owww....." she groaned from the pain of her head because of the hang over and standing up too fast then just ploped back down.

Sighing Sakura calmed down and apporched her sensei, putting a kind hand her aching head, then bent down to her ear.

(Sorry I lost track of time, I promise that it won't happen again. I'll get to work now and I will get you something to eat at the lunch break, okay?) Sakura whispered and Tsunade nodded silently, Sakura left Tsunade's office and went to get to work.

/Time Skip to Lunch.\

Sighing for what seemed to the hundredth time today, /no shit.\ Sakura lazily looked in the fridge from the lounge, seeing nothing but a pepsi and some moldy bread. `Dear god, I wonder if touch that bread, will it jump up and bite my hand.' Sakura had this thought go through her head and she felt chills from the gross thought. Then she closed the door and sat on the couch to try to think of what she could get Tsunade for lunch.

`Damn, what does she like besides sake? Fuck, uuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm, shit! Can't think of anything!' With a scowl on her face, Sakura grabbed the pepsi and went to ask Tsunade what she wanted.

Walking into the office, Sakura found her sensei asleep and snoreing loud enough hear down the noisy hallway. Seeing her in that state, Sakura patted her good friend's head and quietly out of the room.

Looking at her watch and finding that break was over, Sakura walked into her next patient's room and it was room 274.

Lifting the clipboard off the wall Sakura greeted her patient by reading of the name and saying good afternoon./you know, the usual.\

"Good afternoon, I'll be your doctor today for the anunal check up, Mr. U-Uch-iha?!?!?!?!" Sakura studdered out the name in shook, still not looking up from the clipboard.

Sasuke smirked from amusement and the irony of having Dr. Haruno as the person of choice to do this. Sakura on the other hand was enraged, confused, and just a little embarrassed from this whole ordeal plus, the little dream last night as well.

After eating a wonderful bowl(s) of ramen with Hinata, Naruto decided to pay a visit the teme to see his ass in still in bed or not.

Finally making to the his house, Naruto pounded on Sasuke's front door and waited for him to answer.

Hearing the /VERY.\ annoying knocking at his door, Sasuke sat up in his bed and walked quickly to the door, ready to kick the ass of whoever was pulling him from his nice soft bed.

* * *

Seeing the door swing open, Naruto had to use his ninja skills to avoid the lightening fast, moving fist that was aimed at his face.

Leeping out the way, Naruto quickly turned to see who was about to sock the great Hokage. Finding the Sasuke Uchiha standing shirtless and in plain black pants glaring in hatred of leader of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Teme, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto hissed at his ex-teammate.

"What does it look like dope? Making you pay for waking me up!!" Sasuke grumbled trough clenched teeth.

"You're still in bed at this hour?" Naruto said with a scold on his whiskered face.

"Yeah, what of it?" was said with a bored look on the pale faced owner of the house.

Naruto was about to scream at him but remembering his self-control, he calmed with a blank look on his face.

"Whatever, get dressed and come with me because you, sir, are going to the hospital to get a check up." Sasuke glared at the Hokage even harder but nonetheless went inside to put on a shirt.

"There."

"Good, let's go." Both when walking down to the hospital and went in to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Naruto addressed the young lady sitting at the front.

"Hello, how may I help you today, Hokage-sama?" She said it with a kind smile. "Did you hurt yourself in training again?"

"No, no, not this time, I'm here to get my friend here, a check up as soon as possible." Naruto said and watched as the young woman looked at the planning for today.

Seeing one doctor's name, Naruto inwardly smirked.

Ino, if it's not too big of a deal, I would like to have my friend see her," Naruto pointed to said name, "Alright?" Ino nodded.

"Okay looks like she's open in fifthteen minutes, go right into room 274 and she will be with you shortly." was said with the kind smile still on her face.

"Thank you, Ino and please call me Naruto."

"Right, sorry." Naruto smiled and then turned to see Sasuke in the shadows, leaning against the wall, pantiently waiting.

"Okay teme, go to room 274 and wait but if I hear you didn't go, you'll have another thing comin', kay?" Sasuke glared and slowly walked down the hall to the room.

Once gone Naruto turned back around to see Ino's shocked face.

"Thanks again Ino." was said with a smirk, then he just walked away going back to his beloved office and Ino, with wide eyes just nodded, trying to figure out what she had just done and Naruto counted down for her to know.

5......

4.......

3.....

2...

1..

In the background Naruto could hear Ino scream, "OH MY GOD!!!" and Naruto laughed all the way back to his office.

* * *

FIFTH CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Goal: 30 reviews!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	6. I Have To Do What?

Sup' people!! I am very happy about the comments I'm getting and so forthe but I'm running out of ideas, so please comment/review!!!!

Also I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'[ /moving on...\

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

~inner thoughts~

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap:In the background Naruto could hear Ino scream, "OH MY GOD!!!" and Naruto laughed all the way back to his office.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital room:

Sasuke's POV;

`I wonder who would be this "special" doctor is?' the question ran through the great Sasuke Uchiha as he looked around the room after he closed the door behind him. Walking to the examing bed, that was placed in the right corner of the room, next to the window. He looked out the window to see the citizens of the village, the weak and pitiful lives of this place. Then there came a knock on the door.

End of Sasuke's POV.

Knock, Knock.

Walking in, the doctor was looking at her clipbroad, seeing what kind of work so needed to do to the patient.

"Hello, how are you doing? I will be your doctor today, I'm Dr. Haruno. So what seems to be the problem, Mr. U-Uchi-ha?!?!" her eyes wided in surpize, looking up at the odd expression on the Uchiha's face.

`What the fuck?!?! Of all people, why do I have to be the doctor to HIM?' the thought went Sakura's head as she stared.

Sasuke's POV.

A puzzled look on Sasuke's was just priceless, might I add because he had that "What The Hell Are YOU Doing Here?" look on his face.

End Sasuke's POV.

"What are you doing here?!?!" was said at the same time after both were done staring at eachother, with a shocked expression on her face, Sakura pointed at Sasuke, while he just stood there.

"What am I doing here?" pointed at themselves,"What are you doing here?" With a puzzled and annoyed expression, Sakura crossed her arms and began to think, `Well how this possibly happen? The only way Sasuke could be my patient is if he requested me, or ....`

"Naruto you asshole!" Now this made Sasuke pay attention, `What could Naruto have to do with this?`

"Well Sasuke," she sighed, "I guess I have no choice, let's proceed and get this over with..." Sasuke shrugged, `What could go wrong?`

"Alright," She looked at his file, "Seems like you are due for a full pshyical...." Looking up from her clipboard her eyes travelled over his person.

"Take a seat on the bed and we can begin," he did what he was told, "Please take off your shirt so I can check your blood pressure and breathing." He raised an eyebrow in question then complied, slipping off his shirt for her. Exposing his well toned chest and six pack, Sakura looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Okay well let me see," She layed her hand softly on his shoulder, then checked out his chest and back for any wounds, there wasn't any to her surprize, "Good no injuries I have to heal...." She took his tempture, blood pressure, checked his ears, lungs, eyes, and wrote down the information in his file.

"Everything things seems pretty normal not all we have left do is---" Her face turned cherry red, then sighed to calm herself down. Sasuke looked at her with a hint of confusion showing.

Clearing her throat, Sakura looked away from him and said, "Sasuke drop your pants," she tried to stay professional but her mind kept thinking back to the dream she had the other night, she took a deep breath and tried to finish her sentence, "and cough."

* * *

SIXTH CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Goal: 35 reviews!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	7. I'm SOOOOOOOO Sorry!

Hey my beloved readers, please enjoy!

Also I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'[ /moving on...\

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

(whispering)

/note from me\

~inner thoughts~

Enjoy!

* * *

"Everything things seems pretty normal not all we have left do is---" Her face turned cherry red, then sighed to calm herself down. Sasuke looked at her with a hint of confusion showing.

Clearing her throat, Sakura looked away from him and said, "Sasuke drop your pants," she tried to stay professional but her mind kept thinking back to the dream she had the other night, she took a deep breath and tried to finish her sentence, "and cough."

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" Running down the hall, Ino was desparatly trying to find room 274, but seemingly, the room just disappeared and then she realized, "Fuck! Why does this hospital have to be so huge?!". Then after what seemed hours, she finally approaching the room and-

Sasuke paused for a second, the asked completely dumbfoumded. "What?" Sakura just cleared her throat yet again, then sighed trying to stay composed, "Drop your pants," she shifted her weight to her left side, "And cough."

"No." Sasuke firmly said as he watched her carefully, Sakura just stood there with her head down, staring at the white tiled floor. Then she sighed, lifted her head up with a neutral facial expression and started to slowly walk towards him. With a sickly-sweet smile, Sakura stood inches away from him to grab the only thing that was keeping his pants up, and began to tuck until they came loose. She backed away as they dropped to the floor, "Now Sasuke, you don't really have a choice in this matter so just do what I say so this will get done as quickly," she snapped a rubber glove onto her hand, "and painlessly as possible."

`What is she thinking?!` Sasuke silently studied as Sakura stared at the cool ground. `Does she really think that I'm just going to drop my pants as she plays with my family jewels?!`

~I don't know, I think it would be pretty fun~

`What? Not you again, go the hell away. I'm busy`

~Yeah I can tell so why don't you just say yes and we might have a happy ending tonight, what do ya say? Huh? Huh?~

`No! Now go the fuck away!`

~Okay okay, jeez....~ Sasuke silently gave a sigh of relief as his mind quieted for a second, that is, until Sakura began to walk to him almost shyly. With a sickly-sweet smile, she looked up at him and stood inches away from him. Took ahold of the only thing that was keeping his pants up, his purple belt, then began to pull. FInally, they came loose, and she backed away slyly as they dropped to the floor, "Now Sasuke, you don't really have a choice in this matter so just do what I say so this will get done as quickly," she snapped a rubber glove onto her hand, "and painlessly as possible."

`Holy Fuck!` Sasuke was obviously in shooked and almost frozen to his spot on the hospital's tiles and just as he went to cover himself up, the door brust open.

"Oh god Sakura! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't think of---" Ino stopped in her tracks and stared at the two, "Ummm... Sakura...?" she turned to Ino with a blush gracing her cheecks.

"Yes Ino?" She tried very, very hard to not blow up right now, "Yeah ummm, why is Sasuke half naked?"

* * *

SEVEN CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Goal: 35 reviews!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


	8. Woah! Where Did This Come From!

I'm trying to update new chapters as soon as possible.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

I am truly sorry for taking so long but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be so awesome if I did. :'[ /moving on...\

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

/note from me\

~inner thoughts~

Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: "Ummm... Sakura...?" she turned to Ino with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Yes Ino?" She tried very, very hard to not blow up right now, "Yeah ummm, why is Sasuke half naked?"

"It's not what you think Ino," Sakura said in a monotone then sighed and continued, "He needs this done because he left," she paused only to glare at Sasuke,"before he could get it done." Ino nodded then turned to walk back out of the room and shut the door, thinking to herself, `Of course that's what it was, what was I thinking? Every sinse Sasuke left... Sakura changed a lot...` with a grim face Ino walked back to her desk and sat back down.

"Oh Shit! I forgot! AGAIN!!!" Ino sprinted back to the room and--

* * *

With a sigh, Sakura turned to Sasuke once again, "Alright well now then, lets proceed," and extended her arm, only for Sasuke to grab her wrist with his free hand, _~Only because his other hand is covering his---~_

`Oh would you shut up!` With a dusting of pink on Sakura's cheeks, she looked up to him.

"What? You have to have this done Sasuke, whether you like it or not." Both of the parties had a deep frown and slight annoyance showing on their faces.

"No." It was a warning but Sakura wasn't afraid of anything, especially **him**.

"Well--" she ripped her hand away and snatched his balls, "I don't care if you don't want to or don't approve," then gave a hard and firm squeeze that made Sasuke's eyes water, "Now... Cough." All Sasuke did was choked up from the pain and couldn't even breathe, let alone cough. "Sasuke...." she was about to give another light squeeze but in a flash, she was against the wall with Sasuke pressed flush to her, both of her arms pinned above her head and his bare knee between her legs with he pants around his ankles and his penis warming on her thigh.

"Don't you dare do that again..." It was no more than a whisper but it seemed almost pained as his breathe tickled her ear.

Sakura turned her head slightly to let her lips ghost over his cheek and with a low growl said. "If you don't back away from me right now," she kissed his ear, then slid her hand from his grasp only to drag it down, dangerously close to his cock and muttered, "there will be bigger things will you need to worry about..." after she snapped her hand down and grab his half hard dick. Sasuke gasped at the feeling, pulled away a bit and glared at her, she just gave a naughty smirk that said, Try Me, Bitch, but it disappeared as she felt him in her hand and let her eyes drift down so they would land right on his growing member. Sakura's eyes went wide momentarily along with her cheeks turning pink but it faded after a second then she looked back up to Sasuke and he had that cocky smirk on his face.

`Oh Kami, shoot me now, please, just shoot me now!` With frown, she let go of him and began to push Sasuke away but he didn't budge and Sakura gave a weak whimper then sighed then let charak build in her arms.

*Knock Knock*

Both of them froze.

"Hey Sakura----" Ino walked through the door once again and-

* * *

EIGHT CHAPTER IS UP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!

Goal: 40 reviews!!!

Sorry for taking so long.

THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.o274


End file.
